Operation PWG
by startswithanS
Summary: Trequel to Dear Gilbert and Dear Roderich Dear Gilbert is first . Basically, Ivan gets bored. Oh gosh,just what does he have to do with the letters? Huge thanks to TheEvilMuffinToaster, who suggested it. Certain aspects of the fic were Cold War inspired
1. The Boredom of Ivan

Ivan sat in a chair, trying to accept the fact that he was bored. It was usually not so hard to remedy such a fact. And yet, no one to bother? Or be bothered by? To his relief, his younger sister was hanging out with their older sister, so no family to deal with. As for the Baltics, they…were out doing their own things, apparently. Shaky hand-writing was scratched on a post-it note.

"Eduard and I are out, and Toris is with Feliks.

-Raivis"

Ivan smirked, imagining the scene in his head. He figured the Estonian got the Latvian to write the note despite protests, and the nervous little blond must've been shaking in terror while trying to "escape with Eduard."

Ivan sighed. He thought of Matthew, wondered if the Canadian was available?

"_No," _he remembered, _"He too, is hanging out with his sibling…" _As Ivan would rather not think about that, quickly went to think of who could entertain him.

The Russian stood up and looked around before pacing. He could bother Arthur? No, he wasn't sure if he was in the mood to travel to Western Europe. He wanted to bother someone closer by, China? Hmm…it was possible, and yet, terrorizing Yao was Ivan's highlight of yesterday. Giving Yao a day to recover, Ivan decided to rule out Asia all together, not even considering going to see Kiku.

The tall blond taps his chin furiously, getting rather frustrated. And then suddenly, it hits him. He glances at the window, the frost hugging the outside. White snow. Fluffy white snow. Ivan's lips curl into a smirk, he recalls a certain someone with fluffy white hair.

"I wonder where Gilbert is?"

It wasn't long until Ivan found himself outside the house of Roderich Edelstein. Or was it a mansion? So clean,polished,elegant…big and fancy…

Ivan paid no attention to its detail, and managed to infiltrate the mansion, through a window he crawled, and around each room he snuck around.

Any random servants, were no use hiding from. Ivan gave them a look and continue his "mission." Operation Play-With-Gilbert, if you will. What fun would Operation PWG be if he didn't sneak up on him? As aforementioned, it wasn't the servants he was avoiding. It was the frying pan Ivan found his face almost colliding with.

"I know who you're here for, but just because I don't like Gilbert doesn't mean I can have people coming in here and destroying the delicious homosexualness!" Elizaveta pointed behind her, the door to the piano room. Where, supposedly, Gilbert was bothering Roderich, who was trying to practice piano.

Ivan smirked at the Hungarian and stood up ,smiling down at her. "That is interesting, I was not informed of this." "Yeah well it's not official, but I'm not having you ruin the moment they are so going to have!"

Elizaveta furiously swung her frying pan at the Russian. "Ah, just what do you think you can accomplish by having your pan dance?" "You separated Roddy and I once! I will not let you spoil his happiness again!" "Hm. Well then, I sup-"

It wasn't even 5 seconds for Ivan to feel pain all throughout his head. It took a good 30,however, to realize he just got hit in the face with a frying pan. "I…." Ivan groaned, a sudden headache throbbing. He wondered why he didn't pass out? Or was that just the power of Russia?

He couldn't concentrate, he stumbled back and fell down, hand clutching his face. "Go.." Ivan groaned again, and wordlessly stood up and stumbled back to the door.

If he wasn't in pain, the anger of his failed Operation would have exploded. He almost tripped yet found his balance against a wall.

Ivan wrinkled his nose, right next to him was a trashcan that needed to be emptied. Who knows what was in their? Ice cream? Pancakes? Strudel?

The blond's lips formed a smirk again. "What is this?" A paper in the wastebasket caught his eye.

"_Dear Roderich,"_

In Gilbert's handwriting? Ivan fished it out, and right underneath it was another paper, only in the Austrian's handwriting.

"_Dear Gilbert,"_

Just what are these letters?

* * *

A trequel? Woooooah.

I'm so excited and when I noticed just how lengthy it was gonna get I decided to make this multi-chapter. Well, I think it'll only be two chapters but *shrugs*

Well, I'd like to thank TheEvilMuffinToaster for suggesting the whole idea.

In case you're wondering about certain things like Elizaveta accusing Ivan of separating her and Roderich, I am learning about the Cold War in History right now, and well unfortunately Austria and Hungary were on different sides of the Iron Curtain. That and Ivan's lack of wanting to deal with America, is basically the Cold War itself. Something like that...

However:

**The story is not set in Cold War Era.**

P.S. I know I say this every fic, but requests are open unless stated otherwise.


	2. Elizaveta and Ivanteam up?

A sigh a relief before groaning and wincing. Ivan still had a headache, and yet his Operation Play-With-Gilbert seemed to be saved, and this time Elizaveta won't spoil his plans.

When the Russian went outside he did not return to Russia, for he figured, "why leave when you'll just return?"

He wandered around Austria a bit before sitting down at a café, trying to act normal as he read through both letters. Eventually, his headache ceased. He almost laughed, just almost.

"It is so unlike Gilbert I think I understand why he would write such stuff. Maybe I can try it on…" He looked around and cleared his throat, not wanting to continue talking to himself.

He stood up, and made his way back to Roderich's house. He didn't even attempt to infiltrate!

"Hey! What are you doing back!" The angry brunette female pointed at Ivan, who just calmly smiled. "You've seen the letters Gilbert and Roderich wrote to each other,da?"

Elizaveta lowered her weapon, "What letters?" The Russian refrained from smirking, the Hungarian was _curious. _

"Oh, I know,my dear Elizaveta, you would just explode from excitement! You have not read them? Well it's too bad I have them now, you won't be able to read them, which is a shame…"

"What! Roderich's My ex-husband! I have the right to look at his stuff!" And how'd you get those anyway?!" "First of, you said _ex,_ I thought most women would no longer be interested in exes,nyet? And second, there were just there in the trashcan; now how did that go unnoticed?"

"Hey! I-" "I suggest, that if you allow me to tease Gilbert a bit with these letters that I allow you to read these letters." "….Only if you leave Roderich alone. And don't try to break them apart or it'll be more than your face my frying pan will try to hug!"

Ivan grinned wider and walked over to the piano room, only to bump into someone. Instead of falling over, the tall Russian just knocked them over.

"Hey! What are you doing here!" "Get kicked of Roderich's piano room,da?" "None of your business,dammit! What are you doing here?"

The Russian smiled at the Prussian, holding up his letter to the Austrian. Gilbert paled. "Wh-what are you doing with that!" "Very interesting, Gilbert, has Roderich read this?" "No! Instead of me reading his letter he just threw it in the trashcan so I did the same! Give me those dammit!" Gilbert tried to retrieve the letters while Ivan held them out of his reach effortlessly. Gilbert growled, while Gilbird peeped furiously. "You really want Roderich to read your letter? It is not like you,Gilbert." "Exactly! Which is why I don't want him to read it!" "Oh? Well in that case, if you want these back, without me handing these over to Rod-" "You won't dare blackmail me!" "Oh, please don't jump the gun." "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU!"

"Calm down, Roderich's piano room is right there,da?" "I hate you so much right now!" "Do as I say."

Gilbird peeped furiously again, to mimic Gilbert's groan of frustration. "IhateyouIhateyouI-ACK!" Ivan dragged Gilbert off.

"So….what are you doing with Gilbert and can I read those letters yet?"

Gilbert squirmed under Ivan's grip of him. "GO BACK TO HUNGARY." "Ah, Unfortunately, Elizaveta, I am not done yet. But I do believe I need your help." "Mine?" "I was thinking of teasing Gilbert in terms of making him wear embarrassing clothing and fixing us lunch."

Ignoring Gilbert's and Gilbird's sounds of despair, Elizaveta grinned and led Ivan to a room in Roderich's house in which she would stay in if she slept over. Her wardrobe, was half extremely tomboyish or half extremely girly.

"What's the meaning of this!" "Calm down, da? "NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Elizaveta shot an icy glare at Gilbert, "Shut up or we'll just put you in a dress, and still have Roderich read your embarrassing letter. Which, I still don't understand since you stated that you would just tell him in person…" "I NEED TO EDIT IT!"

Gilbird peeped loudly.

"Nice try."

Gilbert gulped as Elizaveta pulled out a black Lolita dress.

* * *

Ok so, I thought it'd be two chapters, but it's stretching onto three!

I was working on this chapter when I read Indi-Scarga's review to Dear Roderich, it made me happy so I just got that writing surgeness. It seems like this series does nothing but bring out the unexpected. C:


	3. Mmm, Gilbert

Roderich heard talking from the other side of the dining room. Not clearly figuring out who it was or why, he strolled in.

"Ah, Roderich!" his ex-wife exclaimed, grinning widely. Across from her, Roderich noticed, was Ivan.

The Austrian didn't know what to think, Ivan being in his house was a mystery to him itself, never mind talking to Elizaveta in his dining room.

And there wasn't even an awkward tension between them or anything. It set off a pang of fear throughout Roderich.

"Elizaveta, please tell me what's going on?" "Oh,you'll se-"

A loud crash erupted from the kitchen. "Wh-what was that??"

Gilbert bursted into the dining room from the kitchen carrying a tray of two plates of food.

"FOO…Roderich."

Gilbert froze, and Gilbird let out a small little peep before making no more sounds.

Roderich stood frozen himself, jaw dropped.

Elizaveta snuck over, and took the tray from Gilbert. After placing it on the table, she retreated to the door, giggling all the way with Ivan behind her. They opened the door and left the room….not fully, anyway.

Gilbert was first to speak, "Wh-What are you staring at!" Roderich jumped at the sudden yelling. "Y-You're exposing too much skin!" "You love it don't you! I know you secretly want to jump my bones and roll up my skirt!"

The Austrian blushed furiously. "Where did that come from!" "I read your letter to me!"

Roderich gasped loudly as something stung his eyes, like the time he washed his hair and shampoo got in his eyes.

Gilbert sighed and walked over to the on-the-brink-of-tears brunet. Roderich, did nothing but let the tears fall.

Suddenly, what Gilbert was wearing no longer mattered. He walked up real close to Roderich and lifted the pouting Austrian's chin.

Gilbert looked into Roderich's eyes as an involuntary whimper escaped from his throat.

"You obviously didn't read my reply,Roddy." "R-Reply?" "Ja. It went something….like…this," Gilbert said as he leaned down and gently placed his lips against Roderich's, which let out a squeak.

Gilbert smirked and deepened the kiss, eliciting a moan from Roderich. Soon, the brunet needed to breathe so he pulled away from the blond. "G-Gilbert?" "In case you couldn't tell, I'm in love with you!" The Prussian blushed at his sudden confession, felt it was so….out of character, to bluntly admit something like that,to Roderich of all people? The Austrian smiled and wrapped his arms around Gilbert, hugging him tightly. Gilbert found himself smiling back, and returning the hug.

"I love you too." "Good, and you should feel honored! Because not everyone gets to be loved by such awesomeness.

Gilbird, who had been quiet, wiggled his way out of a Gilbird-sized identical dress to Gilbert's, and chirped happily.

The three beings happily stood there, content in their own bubble, ignoring the flash from the door and insane girly giggling.

* * *

I feel like everyone was OOC *shrugs* Well.

Ta-da!

I'd like to thank everyone for encouraging me to write this 8D!

It was so much fun and well, like always requests are open.


End file.
